At the stroke of 12, I will tell A Fronnie FanFic
by fnafgirlfanfic
Summary: A sweet love story between the shy Bonnie and the main man Freddy Fazbear. Bonnie the bunny is madly in love with his boss Freddy Faz Bare and wants to tell him, but he is not quite sure how. Finally, he works up the courage to tell Freddy how he feels. But will he be accepted or rejected?


Bonnie woke up to the sounds of the 12 am bells and Freddy Faz bare's pizza. "that's weird" he thought to himself as he looked around. It was strange because the others were nowhere to be found. At first, he thought they were off pestering the night guard; then he remembered it was Saturday. So he went to try and find them. First, he went to Pirates Cove and peeked inside the closed curtain, but Foxy was not there. "Probably off with Chica," he said to himself, but instead of going to find the others he had an idea. He climbed inside, sat down, closed the curtain and opened his diary. But when he opened it a photo fell out, it was a picture of Freddy. But at the thought of Freddy, he felt his face turn bright red. Because he had a secret that no one else knew. He loved Freddy, But he could not tell him. For he was too afraid of being rejected. As Bonnie flipped through countless pages of fantasies and drawings of him and Freddy being happy together, he has a realization. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will tell him. At the stroke of 12, I will say how I feel. At the stroke of 12, I will tell Freddy that I love him." As he sat there thinking about how he would tell Freddy he looked at the clock and was surprised to find out he had been sitting there for over 3 hours. He grabbed his diary and jumped out of Pirates Cove. Then he heard voices getting closer. "Oh, no!" the thought, trying to act normal, But when he turned around, he saw him. Freddy. "So strong, so powerful, so handsome," he said to himself, then once again he turned bright red as he saw that Freddy was walking towards him. "Are you ok?" Freddy said sounding worried. "Ya! Never better." Bonnie said trying to look casual. "Why?" Bonnie asked, "Well... you're kinda, bright red in the face." Freddy said looking still concerned. "Oh, I am? Well, ah, ah..." Bonnie stuttered. At that, Freddy raised an eyebrow. "By the way, where were you guys?" Bonnie said quickly changing the subject. "Well I was in a meeting with Golden Freddy backstage, and Foxy and Chica were probably in the guard's office making-out." At that moment an image flashed in Bonnie's mind, Freddy and him making out in the guard's room. But when he snapped out of his daydream Freddy had walked away. Later that day Bonnie was in a stall in the men's bathroom thinking about how to tell Freddy when someone banged on the stall door. "Oi! Bonnie are you in there?" It was Foxy. As he stepped out of the stall, Foxy asked: "Do you know who's picture of Freddy this is?" Bonnie looked at the photo and turned pure white. It was his picture from his diary! He must have forgotten to pick it up when he left Pirate Cove this morning. "I have no clue." He lied "Why?" Bonnie asked, "It was in my Cove." Foxy said, "Well it's not mine that's for sure." Bonnie replied "Ok. Well, it must be Golden Freddy's then because I already asked everyone else. But why would he have a picture of Freddy?" Foxy asked aloud "I dunno; he is kinda strange." Bonnie said, "Ya I guess." Foxy agreed "I will go give it to him." Bonnie said quickly "Ok, see ya later mate." Foxy said as he left "Ya. Ok, bye." Bonnie said after him. Then he carefully folded the picture and put it in his pocket. All day that day Bonnie had been extra helpful to Freddy. But when he looked at the clock his heart skipped a beat. "Oh, no!" Bonnie gasped "It 11:30!" His mind raced then he remembered, "At the stroke of 12, I will tell." Bonnie quickly wrote a note to meet him backstage and put it on Freddy's desk. At 11:58 Freddy met Bonnie backstage. "So what's up?" Freddy asked, "Well, I wanted to tell you something." Bonnie said in a nerves voice. "Ok. What?" Freddy asked. Bonnie looked at the clock 11:59 it said. "Well..." Bonnie took a deep breath. "I have a secret that I have had for a long time, and I need to tell you." Bonnie continued. "Well, What is it?!" Freddy said impatiently; then the 12 am bells went off. "I LOVE YOU!" Bonnie shouted. Freddy stared at Bonnie in shock. "I have a secret also." Freddy said, "I love you too." Freddy said looking lovingly into Bonnie's big purple eyes. "Why didn't you tell my Freddy?" Bonnie asked, "I was afraid of being rejected." Freddy said looking at the ground. "Why didn't you say anything?" Freddy countered. "Because I was scared of being rejected too," Bonnie said. "Well, I will never reject you," Freddy said, and then Freddy pulled Bonnie in for a hug. At that moment all of Bonnie's wishes and dreams came true, and after that, they lived happily together at Freddy Fazbares Pizza.

THE END


End file.
